Needing you
by Morinozukaloverr
Summary: starting after the fight Mori and Hunny have. When Mori turns to Haruhi when Hunny is mad at him, will some things between the two grow? Will be a lemon in later chaps!
1. Chapter 1

"I hate you Takashi!" Those words didn't seem to want to leave Takashi alone. As he lay in his bed he couldn't think of anything else than those words his little cousin yelled at him.

How was he supposed to do this? Sure, they had fights before, but never like this. They never went this far. Usually when they had a fight, they would talk it out, and go one like normal.

What if Mitsukuni never wanted to see him again? What if Takashi carelessness was too much, and he wasn't allowed to take care of his cousin anymore? What if he would be kicked out of the family?

Takashi mentally slapped himself for those thoughts. If he lived hundred years ago, than yes, he had a change of being kicked out of his family. But not in this time. Hell, Satoshi and Chicka had more fights in a week than Takashi and Mitsukuni ever had.

Needing to calm himself, he decided he should go for a walk. Not thinking a couple of moments, and just letting his feet tell which way he should go to.

'Maybe this fight is a good thing,' Takashi thought as he walked down some streets. 'Maybe with this fight, Mitsukuni will learn that I'm not always going to be able to be by his side. Perhaps he will learn to take care of himself this time. He needs to learn this somehow.'

He still didn't pay attention where he was going to, until he looked up, and noticed he was standing in front of Haruhi's apartment.

'Now why did I get here?' He wondered. 'Well, only one way to find out…'

Takashi made his way up the stairs, and to the last apartment of the floor. He waited a couple of minutes before knocking.

He wondered if Haruhi would be sleeping already, since it was 11 PM.

'Well, only one way to find out, I'm here already, so it would be a waste of time if I wouldn't try.'

He knocked on the door and heard quiet footsteps coming towards the door.

Haruhi opened the door, and a surprised look came upon her face when she saw Takashi.

"Mori-sempei, what are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><em>should I continue with this one? any ideas are welcome! :)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Haruhi had been working on her homework when she decided she would take a shower before going to bed. She had done a lot, since she didn't have time to do it during the club hours.

She went to her room, and stripped herself of her clothes when she suddenly heard someone knocking on the door. Silently cursing, she grabbed her robe and quickly put it on, thinking it was probably her father at the door who forgot his keys.

When she opened the door she was surprised. Instead of her father, there stood Mori-sempei. 'What does he need at this hour?' Haruhi wondered.

"Mori-sempei, what are you doing here?"

"Just dropping by." Mori shrugged.

'Oh right, he has a fight with Hunny-sempei. How could I forget? Maybe he needed some distraction?' Haruhi wondered.

"Well, come in, I'll make you some tea."

Mori stepped inside the tiny house. He got rid of his shoes and went to sit on the floor. As Haruhi came in the living room, he suddenly started blushing. That's when Haruhi remembered she was only wearing a robe, nothing under it.

"Ano, Mori-sempei, do you mind if I take a shower first?" Haruhi asked her sempei heavily blushing. Mori shrugged as an answer and Haruhi decided that must be a yes.

She walked to the bathroom quickly, and took a fast shower. When she returned she didn't see Mori-sempei anymore, but heard something in the kitchen.

She didn't expect to see Mori-sempei making the tea. 'Never thought a rich basterd would know how to make tea. But then again, Mori-sempei is different from the others.'

Mori-sempei noticed her standing by the door. "I was thirsty, I hope you don't mind?" Mori-sempei asked her.

"No, no, not at all, it's fine."Haruhi assured him. She watched as he took the cups to the living room and sat down where he sat before.

"Sempei, why did you come here? It's not that I mind, not at all, I'm just surprised that you came. Usually it's the twins of Tamaki that visit." Haruhi asked her sempei.

"I don't know. Just felt like it."

"I see… Did you and Hunny-sempei talk?" Mori-sempei looked down a bit, and Haruhi thought she saw something flicker in his eyes. 'Must be because I'm a bit tired. Mori-sempei never shows his emotions to anyone.' Mori-sempei shook his head as an answer.

"I think you should. Hunny-sempei should know that he should be a little more responsible by now. And I think you should let him go a little bit. He needs to grow up, and with you around every second to hold his hand, and guide him through everything, he's never going to learn responsibility."

Mori-sempei looked up with a surprised look on his face. He never thought of it that way, but he knew Haruhi had a point, so nodded he nodded his head. They continued to drink their tea in a relaxing silence.

'When Tamaki or the twins visit, and it's silent, I'm afraid something is going to happen, but somehow with Mori-sempei it feels good.' Haruhi wondered.

Soon an hour had passed, and Mori-sempei decided to leave.

"I should go. It's late" He said.

"Ok, I guess I'll see you Monday. Try to talk to Hunny-sempei ok?" Mori nodded his head. When he got to the door, he suddenly turned around, and gave Haruhi a hug. Haruhi was stunned. She was used to being touched by the others, but Mori-sempei never did something like this, but somehow she liked being in his arms, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thank you Haruhi" Mori-sempei whispered. He let go of her, and walked out of the door.

Haruhi was still standing by the door, watching him walk away.

'Well, that was… unexpected.'


	3. Chapter 3

(With Takashi)

When Takashi got home that night, he started thinking about what Haruhi said to him. He knew Mitsukuni needed to take more responsibility. He decided he would go to Mitsukuni the next day to talk things out with him. It somehow never felt right when he and his cousin didn't talk.

When he lay in his bed, his thoughts drifted to Haruhi. Why did he go to her house? He could have just gone to Kyouya, but somehow he ended up at Haruhi's apartment.

He remembered the way she looked when she opened the door. Clad in a robe that ended mid thigh. He suddenly started to wonder if she would have worn something under the robe, since she wanted to take a shower the moment he knocked on her door.

'What is going on with me? Why do I suddenly wonder if Haruhi was naked underneath that robe?'

He remembered the way her cheeks got a pink color when she realized what she was wearing. It was kind of cute. Actually, he thought Haruhi always looked cute. But not in a way he would think of Mitsukuni as cute.

His thoughts confused him, so he decided he should meditate before sleeping, making his head clear of any thoughts.

When he took control of his breathing, and cleared his mind of any other thoughts, sleep came soon. Obviously, the day had exhausted him.

Takashi woke up at 10.30 AM, relatively late for him. He got to the dining hall and saw his little brother Satoshi. They ate breakfast together, Satoshi chatting about kendo, Chicka and school. Takashi listened and sometimes made a comment.

When breakfast was finished he took a shower and mentally prepared himself for what was about ot come. He called his driver and went to the Haninozuka estate.

When he got there, he told his driver he would walk home, and went inside.

He expected a lot of things to happen that day, but he never expected that he would have a crying Mitsukuni hanging around his neck.

"Takashi! I thought you would be angry at me for the rest of our lives! Takashi I'm so so so sorry! I didn't mean what I said yesterday, I didn't I promise!"

Takashi didn't know what to do, so he hugged his cousin back, and gently sat him back on the ground. Mitsukuni looked up, into Takashi's eyes, as if seeking for a confirmation that it was alright. Takashi couldn't help but chuckle, and smiled down at him, patting his head.

"Let's eat cake." He said. Mitsukuni jumped up in happiness.

While they were eating, Takashi told Mitsukuni what Haruhi told him. Mitsukuni took it well, and decided that from that day on, he would rely less on Takashi, but made him promise that he would still remain his best friend, and they would at least spend 4 days in a week together.

'Well, it's a start' Takashi thought when Mitsukuni finished eating his last cake.

He decided he should call Haruhi when he got home, after all, she was the one who helped him. But calling has never been Takashi's thing, so he decided that he should just visit her instead.

'Won't it be weird if I visit twice in two days?' Takashi wondered. But then he remembered that Tamaki and the twins visited, or tried to visit, Haruhi almost every day. Besides, he only wanted to tell her the news and see her.

'Wait? Why do I want to see Haruhi?'


	4. Chapter 4

Haruhi walked happily out of the supermarket. She had been able to buy everything she needed, and even some of the sale products, which included a delicious looking cake. When she saw the cake she thought about Hunny-sempei. When she saw the price, she decided to take it, just in case if she would have visitors today.

She enjoyed her walk home. It was the beginning of the spring. The sun was shining, and there was a gentle breeze.

When she arrived home, she immediately noticed Mori-sempei leaning against her door. 'What would he be doing here? Twice in two days, not something I expected of Mori-sempei. But I guess I don't mind either.'

She saw him looking up as she got closer to him, and saw a little smile forming on his face.

"Mori-sempei? What are you doing here? Not that I mind, but it's unexpected."

"Coming to say thanks. I went to Mitsukuni today, and told him what you told me. We're ok now." Mori-sempei answered with that little smile on his face.

'He's kinda handsome when he smiles' Haruhi thought.

"I'm happy to hear that. You want to come in? I can make some tea, and we can eat the cake I just bought."

Mori-sempei nodded, and they got in the apartment. They kicked of their shoes and went to the kitchen. Haruhi started unpacking her groceries and Mori-sempei made some tea, just like the day before.

'Never thought Mori-sempei would be sort of domestic. It's nice to have him around actually.'

Haruhi found the cake and put the pieces on some plates. They sat down and enjoyed the silence.

"Haruhi, thank you for helping me. Honestly, I don't know why I came here yesterday, but it turned out to be a good thing." Mori-sempei said.

'Wow, in these two days I heard Mori-sempei talk a lot more than normal. Even if I don't mind the silences, I also like to talk to him. He's easier to talk with than any of the other guys.'

"you don't have to keep thanking sempei, you're my friend, of course I would have helped you."

Mori-sempei smiled at this. "You can drop the sempei, Haruhi. You stopped calling Tamaki and Kyouya sempei, so from now on, it's just Mori."

Haruhi blushed at this. 'Wait, why am I blushing? Maybe I'm getting sick or something.'

"Sure semp… I mean Mori." She laughed a bit, and saw Mori grin as well.

"I guess I should go. I promised Satoshi we're going to hang out today." Mori stood up and grabbed the empty plates and cups.

"Ok, I still have some homework to finish, I guess I'll see you Monday than." Haruhi said as they walked to the door.

"Yeah, see you Monday." Mori suddenly did the same as he did the day before, he hugged Haruhi. Haruhi still wasn't prepared for his hug, but in the end she ended up wrapping her arms around him again, just like yesterday.

When Mori released her, he smiled at her, and walked off. He turned around when he was down the stairs, and waved. Haruhi, once again, and to her own annoyance, blushed again, and waved back.

'Shit, what's wrong with me. It's just Mori, so why do I blush all the time? And when did this happen!'

Haruhi sat down in the living room, and thought about Mori.

'Since yesterday, I can't seem to stop thinking about him. It's only been a day, but why does he fill my thoughts every time? Sure, he's good looking, but that can't be the reason, I mean, I'm around handsome guys almost every day. I guess I was just concerned about him, yeah that's it!'

Haruhi convinced herself with these thoughts, and grabbed her books to finish her homework.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally, Monday came, and Haruhi had finished all her homework just in time. It still took her longer that it normally would have had. Though, by now she knew she wasn't just concerned of Mori, it was something more, but she still didn't know what exactly.

Mori had the same problem as Haruhi. All he thought of was Haruhi, and couldn't concentrate. Heck, even when he was training with Satoshi, he lost concentration. Satoshi was happy about it though, cause he finally had some chances of winning against his brother.

When Haruhi arrived at school, she was actually looking forward to hosting that day. Then she would see Mori again, and try to find out these new feelings.

Almost the second she walked through the door to the classroom, the twins were hugging her. 'Great, forgot about them.'

For the first time in her life, Haruhi had trouble understanding the lessons. She wasn't as focused as usual. The twins seemed to notice, and they made up a game, the 'who can annoy Haruhi the most' game. 'Great, why am I always involved in these games?'

During lunch she stayed in the classroom, like usual. The rest of the day everything went normal.

It soon turned three o'clock, and Haruhi went to the third music room, with a strange feeling in her stomach.

Haruhi prepared herself for Tamaki's bone crushing hug, but it never came. Opening her eyes, she saw a large back in front of her, the back of Mori. Stepping aside, she saw Tamaki laying on the ground.

"Mori, why did you get in front of me like that, I was just going to give my beloved daughter a hug!" Tamaki wailed.

Mori didn't reply, besides, he didn't know why he did that either. He turned around, and patted Haruhi on the head.

"Haruhi, don't be so slow, go change in the dressing room. You're outfit is in the bag on the left." Kyouya said, not even looking up from his laptop.

Haruhi went to change, today they had a cowboy theme. Haruhi quickly dressed, she was supposed to be a bandit. She wore brown pants, a white blouse, boots and a red scarf. When she emerged from the dressing room, she quickly looked at the other costumes. Tamaki was the sheriff, Hikaru and Kaoru were the same as Haruhi. Kyouya was a prisoner, and wore a black and white striped costume. Hunny looked like a cute cow, and Mori was a police man.

'Well, we've had worse theme's before.' Haruhi reminded herself before starting to host. Soon the day was over. She dressed quickly, and left the dressing room. She thought the third music room would be empty by now, but then she saw Mori sitting by the window.

"Mori? Are you ok? Are you waiting for Hunny?" Haruhi asked as she walked towards him.

"No, waiting for you." Haruhi was surprised to hear this. She sat down next to him, looking outside. The school looked peaceful now. She laid her hands on her lap, still looking outside.

"It's quite beautiful, especially when the sun is setting. It looks kind of mysterious, don't you think?" Haruhi asked, referring to the school grounds.

Mori didn't look outside anymore though. He was looking at Haruhi while she was speaking.

"Yes, beautiful, indeed." Mori softly said.

Mori suddenly had the urge to grab her hand. Much to his surprise, he did what his heart told him, and grabbed her hand. He never noticed it before, but Haruhi had tiny hands. 'Cute', he thought.

Haruhi looked up as he grabbed her hand. She noticed how he was focusing on their hands. When he looked up, Haruhi swallowed. She never noticed how beautiful his eyes were. Dark and stormy. She continued to look at him, his nose, is lips. Her eyes lingered on his lips.

'I wonder what they feel like.'

Mori also looked at Haruhi. Her beautiful big eyes, which showed all her emotions to him. Her lips. Lovely full, pink lips.

Haruhi never expected Mori to lean forward, but she was surprised by herself, as she did the same.

Slowly they moved closer, and Haruhi thought her heart was going to explode.

Then they touched. It was very soft, very loving. Haruhi could feel Mori's love through the kiss. It was soft and sweet, not like the kiss she accidently gave to the girl at the party.

Their lips slowly moved together. Mori's hands came up to her neck, and Haruhi's hands tangled themselves into his short spiky hair.

'His hair is so soft, and his lips too. And so warm…'

Haruhi felt like she just entered heaven.

Mori thought he was kissing an angel. He kissed before, he had done a lot more than just kissing, but the kissed were never like this.

The kiss slowly got more passionate, but that didn't last long. Mori stopped the kiss, and scooted to the side fast. Haruhi didn't know what happened, and didn't understand. Until the door opened.

"Mori, Haruhi, I didn't know the two of you were still here?"

Kyouya looked at the both of them. Mori looked down a bit, and Haruhi had a surprised look on her face, and her cheeks were flushed. Kyouya wasn't an idiot. He knew exactly what had happened between the two of them when he came in. he was just curious how they were going to talk themselves out of this…


	6. Chapter 6

"Mori, Haruhi, I didn't know the two of you were still here?"

'This is going to be fun, I wonder how they are going to talk themselves out of this.' Kyouya looked at the two of them. They were sitting close, though not extremely close. Mori looked at his shoes, and Haruhi looked flushed.

"Haruhi needed help with her history project." Haruhi was surprised to hear Mori say this. She didn't know Mori could lie like that! His voice didn't even waver a little bit.

"Ah, a history project. What subject did you choose Haruhi?" Kyouya inwardly grinned. This was going to be great.

"Ancient buildings."

Kyouya expected Haruhi to answer his question, with a stuttering voice, but instead of that, again, Mori answered.

"Really? Must have been an exciting story than, since you're quite flushed Haruhi. And you Mori, you seem to be quite talkative now. Are you tired or something?"

Haruhi looked up at Kyouya, and noticed right away, by the look in his eyes that he knew it.

'Shit! He knows! How could I have been so careless!'

"Don't look so shocked Haruhi. You know you wouldn't have been able to keep it a secret from me for long. I just want to let you know that I might not care, but if any of the others were to find you, they probably wouldn't let it be like this. And you might want to know that Tamaki isn't an idiot."

By now Mori was blushing as well. He never thought of the chance that someone might walk in on them.

"And please, no more kissing in this room. If the girls find out, I will put everything on your dept Haruhi. Well, have fun you two, and don't worry, I will defiantly use this as blackmail."

Haruhi was scared shitless when Kyouya used his all to sweet looking smile. When he was out of the room she released her breath, not even noticing she had held it that long.

"Haruhi, don't worry. Kyouya is mean, but he won't tell the others." Mori tried to comfort Haruhi. She knew Kyouya wouldn't. After all, she trusted her friend.

"Haruhi?" Mori quietly said her name. When she looked at him, she saw a slight smile on his handsome face.

He brought his hand to her face and caressed her cheek. He leaned forward again and kissed her, no more hesitation in his touch. He pulled back soon, and Haruhi looked confused. He still had that smile though.

"Would you like to have dinner at my place tomorrow, and after maybe watch a movie?" Mori blushed when he asked her this. 'Never thought I would ask her on a date…'

"I would love to, but I have to think of my homework as well.' Haruhi said with a frown.

"I can help you with that. After your homework, we'll watch a movie."

Haruhi nodded. "I would like that."

They both left the room, and Mori gave her a ride home. Standing in front of her door, he kissed her lips, a small, loving kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He left. His kiss still lingered on her lips. 'How can a small kiss like that feel so amazing?'

When she walked in the house, she saw a note from her dad, saying he was off to work. That was when a thought suddenly came to her.

'I have a date tomorrow. With Mori. What the hell am I going to wear?'


	7. Chapter 7

Ranka arrived home early that day. 'This is nice! Now I can spend some time with Haruhi and have some great girl talk!' He changed in his usual clothes, and went to the kitchen to make some tea, since Haruhi could arrive home any second now.

When she did, she made quite a noise. He went to check on her, and she actually got a happy look when she saw him. Normally her expression didn't change when she saw him.

"Dad! You're home early! I really need your help. I'm going out later, Mori is picking me up, we're going to his house for dinner. But you need to help me with my…"

"CLOTHES!" Ranka finished off her sentence, with a smile that almost split his face in half.

'My daughter has a date! She wants to look nice! She's acting like a girl! And the best, she isn't going to date that idiot of a Suoh!'

Ranka couldn't be happier. He quickly dragged her in his room, and tossed various items out of his closet. Haruhi didn't agree with the things he picked though, and pushed her father out of the way. She looked through his stuff, and found something she actually liked!

It was a knee-length dress, in a lovely light blue color. It has short sleeves, and had a white bow attached under her breasts. She found some nice white sandals to go with it. She quickly went to her room, and put it on, and put a white hairclip in her hair.

She looked in the mirror, and was quite happy with the result. She still had some time before Mori came, so she got in the kitchen to drink some water. When she heard someone knock on the door, her father beat her to it, and opened it.

"Takashi, dear boy, you look good as always! Come in, come in."

Mori looked stunned, he didn't expect Haruhi's father to accept him so easily. When he walked into the kitchen, he saw her.

She looked stunning. And to think she would dress up for him!

"Takashi, dear boy, sit down for a moment please," Ranka said, when he did, Ranka went to sit as well, folding his hands. He suddenly looked a lot more like a father than usual.

" You must know that I approve of you, but you should also know that I'm Haruhi's father, and if you will hurt her in any way, I'm going to kill you. You understand this, right?"

Haruhi stood behind her father and sighed, she should have known…

Mori, on the other hand, was for the first time terrified of the cross dresser. He nodded his head silently, and Ranka changed immediately.

"Good boy! Now you two go and have fun, but no baby making actions tonight ok? Actually, no baby making until you two get married!"

Haruhi grabbed Mori's hand, and pulled him with her. When they closed the door, Mori laced their fingers.

"Are you ready?" He asked her with a gentle smile.

Haruhi nodded, and smiled back at him. When she was about to walk to his limo, he pulled her back.

"I believe we're forgetting something Haruhi."

"No, I don't think so, I've got everything."

Mori chuckled, and leaned forward a little. He looked in her eyes, and saw that she understood now. She blushed prettily when he leaned further. His kiss was soft once again, it almost felt like a butterfly that landed on her lips, but it did burn somehow. She kissed back, and when he ended the kiss, he took her hand once again, and helped her into the limo.


	8. Chapter 8

Stepping out of the limo, Haruhi looked around in awe. The Morinozuka mansion was nothing like the Suoh's or Hitachiin's. It was still big, but didn't look as extravagant as the other mansions. She liked the Morinozuka mansion most of the few she had seen.

They walked towards the entrance, and the doors were opened by servants.

"Welcome home young master, and welcome to the Morinozuka estate miss Fujioka."

Here, the servants looked quite happy to be working, unlike in the Hitachiin mansion. There the servants put on a fake smile, which disappeared as soon as their masters were out of sight.

Mori smiled gently to his servants, and pulled Haruhi with him. They walked in to the main room. Haruhi noticed a very pretty woman sitting there, reading a book. She had beautiful black hair, and the same eye color as Takashi. When the woman noticed them, she smiled and stood up, and walked towards them.

"Takashi, sweetie, you didn't tell me your girlfriend was this pretty! Hello dear, I'm Takashi's mother, Elaine, but you just call me mom, ok?" Takashi's mother pulled her into a hug. Haruhi didn't know what to do, so she decided to just hug her as well. "Oh my, you're so cute! Well Takashi, dear, your father and I will be leaving soon. Have fun you two, ok? Oh and Satoshi is eating at Chicka's place, so don't worry about him." As she walked away, she looked back once when she arrived at the door, and smiled sweetly at the two, and exited the door.

"Sorry about my mom, she can get a little enthusiastic." Mori said with a sweet pink blush on his face. "Don't worry about her, she seems like a very nice person." Haruhi said with a smile on her face.

They sat down for a moment, until a servant came in to the room. "Young master, diner is prepared, and the table is set up. If you're ready for dinner just tell us." And she left with a bow. Mori stood up and took Haruhi's hand. 'I love the way her hand feels, it's so soft and small', Mori thought.

They entered the dining room, and Haruhi gasped. It was bigger than she expected. There was a beautiful large table set up, and the room was lit up with candles. They arrived at the table, and Mori pulled out a seat for her. When she sat down, he walked towards a door, opening it and saying something. Haruhi thought he was probably saying they were ready for dinner. He came back and sat at the head of the table. Haruhi sat on his left side.

The servants arrived with the plates, and when they revealed what was on the plates, Haruhi could almost feel water forming in her mouth. They held the most beautiful meat and vegetables she had ever seen. And it smelled delicious!

When everything was set up, the maids left. Mori smiled, he was pleased with the look on her face. "Looks good huh? Let just eat before it gets cold." He said. They ate in silence, but neither of them minded it. Haruhi liked the silence, especially after a day at school with the twins. Mori liked it as well. He loves his cousin, but that mouth of him never stood still. He didn't mind though.

When they finished desert, Haruhi remembered she had forgotten her homework. 'Well, nothing to do about it than.' She didn't really want to worry about that right now. She told Mori she forgot it, and he smiled, saying that it didn't matter, and they would just watch a movie right away.

'Man, I don't know if I would ever be able to find my way in here, it's like a maze!' Haruhi thought as Mori led her to his room. They arrived at his room, and Haruhi instantly liked his room. It was large, but not as large as she expected. There was a balcony on her left, and on the right side of the room stood his bed, king size of course. His bed had dark blue covers on it. The walls and the floor were white, which made the room look even more spacious. In front of her was a couch, black, with a dark blue blanket on the side. The couch stood in front of a TV that couldn't even fit in her home.

They went to sit on the couch, and Mori turned the TV on with his remote. "What movie do you want to watch?" He asked her, while handing her the remote. She looked at the TV and saw a list with movie genre's. she decided that action would probably be the best choice. Then she had to choose a movie. But there were over a hundred action movies on the list! She just scrolled down, and chose a movie that had a nice title. "Haven't seen this one yet." Mori said with a smile. Haruhi smiled as well, and choose to close the gap between them. She pulled her legs up on the couch, and leaned her legs to the left a little, so they were hovering over Mori's. She then grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her, and laid her head on his shoulder.

Mori was shocked. He didn't know Haruhi was this bold. But he didn't mind it. He liked to hold her.

As they watched the movie, somehow Haruhi ended up sitting on his lap, with her back on the armrest, and her legs on the couch. When the movie ended, she let out a little yawn, and stretched her legs a little. She suddenly felt a hand on her cheek, and looked at Mori. He was looking at her with deep, warm eyes, and she felt safe. He gave her a little kiss, and she answered it passionately.

Haruhi was suddenly lifted, and placed in a different position. She was now straddling Mori, both knees on a side of him. She felt his hands on her hips, and wondered if they were going to keep to the rule her father gave them…


	9. Chapter 9

The kiss lasted long, and was full of passion. When they separated, Haruhi was breathing hard, trying to catch her breath. She still had her eyes closed, and when she opened them, she saw Mori's beautiful dark eyes. They were full of passion right now. He brought his lips to hers again when she controlled her breathing again.

He massaged her lips with his. He decided to go a little further, and slid his tongue over her bottom lip, making her gasp. He took advantage of this, and pushed his tongue slowly in her mouth. Haruhi didn't know what to do, she never kissed like this before.

Mori explored Haruhi's mouth, till he found her tongue. She reacted exactly the way he imagined. She mimicked his movements, and pushed back a little bit. When she got the hang of it, she experimented a little. They had a little battle for dominance, and Mori won with ease.

He pulled her closer. He loved how she felt in his arms. So small, warm. He wondered what her skin would feel like.

He began to trace little paths over her bare arms, giving her goose bumps all over her arms. Haruhi shivered a little at his touches. The way his strong fingers gently touched her felt amazing.

She felt him put his hands on her hips again, and pulling her closer again. When they broke the kiss, they didn't stop moving their hands. Haruhi's hands were tangled in his hair, and she slid them down his neck, feeling the strong muscles. Mori moved his hands down, laying them on her butt.

Haruhi's eyes widened, but Mori didn't give her a chance to say something, as his lips covered hers again, exploring her mouth again. She tasted so sweet, he loved it.

Haruhi felt his hand go up again. They settled on her hips again, but didn't stay there for long. His hands kept going up, but he stopped when he had his hand under her breast, his right hand still on her hip.

He broke their kiss, looking in her eyes, as if he was looking for permission to continue. Haruhi gave him permission by kissing him again.

The second their lips connected again, she felt his hand go up. When his hand cupper her breast, she gasped. She didn't know that this would have so much effect on her. When he started to massage her breast, he moved his lips to her neck, kissing and sucking her neck. He put his left hand on her butt again. He continued kneeding her breast until he heard a small moan coming from her mouth.

He suddenly froze. He had defiantly gone too far. This was their first date, and he already touched her in a way only her husband should. He stopped al his touches, and leaned back in the couch.

"Mori, is everything ok?" Haruhi asked concerned. She had enjoyed his touches, and didn't understand why he had stopped so suddenly. She wiggled a little, and to her surprise, and also to Mori's surprise, he groaned a little. When she looked down she saw a bulge in his pants.

"Mori, are you… uhm…" Haruhi stuttered. "I'm fine, I just need a cold shower that's all. I'll be right back." He put her on the couch, and kissed her forehead. He tried to keep his step controlled, but still, he was within three seconds in the bathroom.

When he got in his bathroom, he immediately rid himself of his clothes, and stepped under an ice cold shower.

'I didn't expect to react in this way to Haruhi. At least, not from just kissing and touching…'

When Mori was calmed down again, he put his clothes back on and entered his room again. He saw Haruhi sitting on the couch with a book in her hand.

He sat down next to her, and she put the book away. He noticed it was one of his books, and was surprised she was interested in these books. When she looked up at him, she smiled at him, and Mori felt more comfortable right away.

"Haruhi, we need to talk about something. About what just happened."


	10. Chapter 10

"I didn't mind it." Haruhi said, looking in Mori's eyes. She truly didn't mind it, at all. She liked it, the way he had touched her.

Mori blushed when she said this. He knew she didn't mind. If she did she could have gotten of his lap but she stayed. And the moan that came out of her mouth made it pretty clear she did. "I know you didn't mind it. But we can't go further…"

"What? What do you mean? You're breaking up all ready?" Haruhi didn't let Mori finish his sentence, she somehow felt panicked. She never felt like this.

"No, Haruhi listen to me. I didn't mean that you and I can't continue. I meant we shouldn't let something like this happen again. You should only allow your husband to touch you like that."

Haruhi was surprised. She thought he was going to break up with her. But no, he was worried about her honor. It was so sweet. She suddenly hugged him.

"Mori, you are amazing. And I love you. But you know what, we live in the 21st century, and I'm sixteen, you're seventeen, we're at that age you know." Haruhi didn't know what possessed her, but somehow, she suddenly really wanted Mori to herself. Was it because of what just happened?

"No Haruhi. I won't disgrace you like that. That part of you is meant for your husband."

"Ok Mori, I understand. I won't push it any further." Haruhi smiled at him, and when he looked up and saw her smile, which he loved, he smiled back at her, and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you to, Mori." Haruhi whispered.

"You can call me Takashi when we're alone. But I think we should keep it a secret to the others for now." Mori said.

"I guess you're right. They sure won't be happy to know about us. Well then Takashi, what to do now?"

They decided to watch another movie, since it was still too early to go home. They choose a comedy, and Haruhi heard Takashi laugh softly sometimes. She liked to hear him laugh. It was like he was really opening up to her. She felt honored. The only person who really knew him was Hunny, and now she was starting to get to know him as well. And the more she found out about him, the more she loved him.

When the movie ended, Takashi brought Haruhi home in the limo. When they arrived at the door, she turned around. "It was nice being with you Takashi." She said, slightly blushing. "Yeah, I liked it as well. We should do it more often." Takashi said. Haruhi looked at her feet, Takashi chuckled. He lightly grabbed her chin, and made her look up to him. He kissed her, a long kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around her waist.

Obviously, they didn't hear the door behind Haruhi open up. "Takashi, don't you think it's rude to kiss someone's daughter in front of the father?" Ranka said with an evil aura on the background. He quickly let go of her, and looked down immediately. "I'm sorry sir. I didn't know you were here." Takashi's face got bright red, he was totally embarrassed. "Dad, I get to see you and your lover kiss every week, so lighten up." Haruhi said with an annoyed tone in her voice.

Ranka started giggling like a little school girl. "Silly Haruhi, daddy would never do something like that, you know that!"

'Now I see why Haruhi said Tamaki is like her father.' Takashi thought. "I should go, I'll see you tomorrow Haruhi, sleep well."

"Yeah, you too. I'll see you tomorrow."

They watched him get in to his car and drive away. "Well now Haruhi, why don't you and I go inside and you give me all the juicy details about tonight! We really need some mother-daughter time you know!"

"No thank you." And with that, Haruhi went to her room. She heard her father wail about how his daughter was mean and unfair.


	11. Chapter 11

'This is crazy. I know we agreed on not going too far, but seriously, even the kisses changed!' Haruhi thought angrily after a few days. Takashi wasn't behaving normal. Sure, he kissed her. A peck on the lips. Once a day. Haruhi didn't know why, but she yearned for more. She tasted a little of it a few days ago, and now she wanted more. But Takashi didn't. He barely even touched her! Just a hug, or a pat on the head, and sometimes when no one looked he grasped her hand, but nothing more than that.

But Haruhi reluctantly accepted it. She knew why he did this. He wanted to keep her pure, for the man she was going to marry once. But what if Takashi was the man she was going to marry in a few years? She loved him so much, she even thought she loved him more than she loved herself.

Right now, she was laying in bed, trying to sleep. But sleep didn't come easy that night. 'I wish I didn't watch the weather forecast… then I wouldn't have known about that thunderstorm coming, and would probably have slept through it.' She thought. They did say it was a light storm, but still, she was scared. Even Haruhi didn't know why she was so scared of thunder. The way the ground shook terrified her. And the booming sounds were horrible.

Ranka had left for work early that night, so he didn't know about the storm coming. If he did, he wouldn't have gone to his work. He would have stayed to protect her. She didn't want to call him. She didn't want to make her father worry. He had enough to worry about.

Right when she started to feel tired, she heard a knocking sound at the door. 'Who the hell would think of knocking on someone's door at this time!' she thought. She walked to the door, and looked through the peep hole. To her surprise, Takashi was standing there, soaked. She hadn't noticed it was raining.

She opened the door quickly, and pulled him inside. "Takashi, what are you thinking, coming here this late! And look at you, you're soaked!" she watched him take off his sweater, luckily he was wearing a shirt under it, and throw his bag in a corner.

"Satoshi said a storm was coming. I called Ranka, he knows I'm here. The storm is coming soon. Can I take a shower before sleeping?"

"Sleeping? Takashi, I really don't think my dad would approve of that." Takashi smiled, grabbed his phone, and played the recorded conversation between him and Ranka.

"Oh, well, in that case, you know where the bathroom is…" Haruhi said.

Takashi grabbed his bag, and got in the bathroom. She quickly rid himself of his wet clothes, and stepped under the warm water. When Satoshi told him about the storm, he grabbed his bag and ran to Haruhi's house, he didn't think a car would be faster, he didn't think of anything accept his Haruhi.

When he was warmed up again, he got out of the shower, dried himself and began to dress. When he heard the first thunderclap, he quickly went to Haruhi's bedroom, but couldn't find her. He franticly searched for her, but she was nowhere to be found. Until the next clap sounded, and he heard a muffled cry coming from the closet in Haruhi's room. He relaxed, and opened the doors.

There she was, curled up in a ball, covered under a thick blanket, shivering, her hands covering her ears and her eyes tightly shut. He took her in his arms, and carried her to her bed. He gently laid her down, and laid beside her. He pulled her in his arms, and tried to comfort her. When she relaxed in his arms, he felt himself relax as well.

"Don't worry Haruhi, from now on, you never have to face your fears alone. I'll be by your side when you need me." He whispered in her ear. He knew she was asleep though.

"Takashi…" She muttered in her sleep. He smiled a little, and closed his eyes. He fell asleep soon, with Haruhi's scent around him. He wouldn't mind falling asleep like this every day.


	12. Chapter 12

The house was dark and quiet. The storm had stopped a few hours ago, and in the dark, beneath thick sheets on a bed, there lay two persons, limbs tangled, in a deep sleep. Takashi lay on side, facing Haruhi, both arms around her, holding her like a teddy bear. Haruhi also lay on her side, facing Takashi. One arm flung over him, and the other flat on his chest. Haruhi's legs were spread, and wrapped around Takashi.

Takashi woke up when he felt Haruhi stir a little. He moved his hands across her back, waking Haruhi up. When she did, she looked up, and noticed his half lidded eyes. She knew something was wrong but didn't remember it.

Not liking the fact her thoughts were somewhere else, he moved his hands again, placing then on her butt instantly. Her eyes flew open, and she looked at him.

"Taka-" he didn't allow her to finish her sentence, placing his lips on hers, his tongue going in her mouth, shutting her up completely. He shifted his body, covering her. He hovered above her, and stopped the kiss to look at her.

"Haru-chan is so beautiful." He commented. 'What the-? He never calls me Haru-chan.' Haruhi stopped thinking when their lips connected again. His kisses were far more aggressive than they usually were, but Haruhi didn't mind. The passion she felt was great. The way their lips locked was amazing.

She gasped when she felt his large hand covering her breast. Takashi left her lips, and kissed her neck, sucking en nibbling on the skin. The movement Takashi made slowly got less aggressive, and soon they became lazy kisses on her neck. When he went lower, he suddenly laid his head between her breasts, and fell asleep.

"Takashi?" Haruhi quietly tried, but it seemed nothing could wake him up when she tried harder. 'Great! First he wakes me up, starts to get aggressive suddenly, and falls asleep.'

Suddenly Haruhi remembered what happened during the host club hours once. She remembered Takashi suddenly complimenting her, and Hunny-sempei asking Takashi if he was sleepy. 'How could I forget, he gets flirty when he's sleepy. I wonder is he will remember this…'

After a while Haruhi fell asleep again, not bothered by the weight on top of her.

Takashi woke up first again, having no memory of what happened a few hours ago. He noticed the way he was lying on top of Haruhi, and quickly got up, thinking he was crushing her. He got out of the room and walked in the kitchen. He prepared breakfast, and waited for Haruhi to wake up.

Something was missing when Haruhi woke up. When she opened her eyes, she didn't see the black haired man on top of her, were she expected him to be. Suddenly she smelled something delicious, and headed for the kitchen. She was surprised to see a plate full of food on the table, with tea and orange juice.

Remembering the things that happened that night, she blushed when she noticed Takashi sitting at the table, mumbling "Good morning, slept well?"

Blushing even more, she nodded, and sat down. She ate her breakfast in silence. There was no school today so she didn't need to hurry. Takashi noticed her silence and wondered if maybe she was sick. "Haruhi, is something wrong?" he asked concerned.

"N-no, nothing…" she answered. She didn't know why she was being so shy. Takashi didn't buy it, and stood next to her, placing his hand on her head. She was a little warm, but it was not something to worry about. When he pulled his hand away again, he noticed something on her neck.

A somewhat round, red bluish bruise was forming on her neck. When he bent down to look at it, Haruhi's cheeks got even redden if that was even possible. Takashi didn't remember her having that last night. Suddenly, he remembered something Mitsukuni told him once. 'Takashi, do you know what happens when you're sleepy? I guess you don't! I'll tell you, because you really need to watch it you know. Whenever you're sleepy you must go to your bed and sleep 'cause if you don't you get all touchy and flirty with girls! So promise me ok?'

He got suddenly shivered. Did he do this? He asked Haruhi, and she nodded. "It's ok, you were sleepy, you couldn't help it."

"What else did I do?" he couldn't stand the thought of him hurting her.

"Nothing, you fell asleep. It was kinda funny, you kissing me, and falling asleep." Haruhi couldn't help but grin. Takashi saw this, and chuckled as well. Soon they were both laughing.

The rest of the day nothing special happened. Haruhi's dad called to say he was having a girls day out, so he didn't come home. Haruhi and Takashi decided they would go for a walk in the park. She put on jeans with a blue sweater. It wasn't girly, but Takashi liked the way she looked.

After an hour walking through the park, they sat on a bench, holding hands and talking. Until they heard a familiar voice.

"Mori? Haruhi? What are you doing here?"


	13. Chapter 13

"Mori? Haruhi? What are you doing here?"

They quickly let go of each other's hands and turned around to the person who just called them.

There they saw Soga and Kurakano, the president and vice-president of Haruhi's class. Kurakano was one of Haruhi's frequent clients in the host club. After the class' activity on Halloween, the two started dating, and have been happy together since then. Kurakano was helping Soga with his fears of thrillers, scary things, and everything else he was afraid of. Soga just made Kurakano happy, being there for her. She still visited the host club every day.

"We were just hanging out, nothing special." Haruhi answered quickly, and let out a nervous giggle. Takashi nodded, and looked up at the two. "You're on a date?" He asked.

"Yes, we are. What about you guys? Also dating?" Soga asked. He didn't like it that Kurakano visited the club every day, so he hoped that if he was able to convince her something was wrong with the 'oh so perfect Haruhi', she would stop going to the club and spend more time with him.

"No, just hanging out." Haruhi said. "Ah, I didn't know the two of you spend time together. Mori, aren't you supposed to be with Hunny?" Kurakano asked. Takashi shook his head and said "No, Mitsukuni is learning to take care of himself."

"Oh wow, never thought that day would come." Kurakano said, laughing, and lightening the mood.

They chatted a bit, and the couple left when Kurakano was getting cold. "We should probably go as well. I have to make dinner for my dad." Haruhi said when they watched the other two leave. Takashi nodded, and got up, taking her hand in his. As they walked to Haruhi's home, they didn't talk about much.

When they got home, Takashi packed his bag again. He couldn't stay for dinner, he had to train a class today, and was running late already. He quickly kissed Haruhi when he left. Not two minutes later, Ranka arrived.

"Haruhi darling! Where are you? Did you and Takashi behave last night?" He asked when he got in. suddenly Haruhi remembered the bruise Takashi had left on her neck, and quickly covered it up with a scarf. They ate dinner and chatted a bit. Mostly Ranka was the one talking, and Haruhi didn't even listen to him. She was thinking of Takashi. Of how perfect he was, and how sweet. Soon the weekend ended and it was Monday again, and she had to go to school.

The day had its usual routine. Haruhi would arrive in the classroom, be hugged to death by the twins and would be annoyed by the twins all day long. When club hours came, she was a little happier than the rest of the day. Not because Tamaki, the idiot, was clinging to her, but because she and Takashi had secretly shared a few kisses in the dressing room. They didn't touch, just kissing. When she thought of it, she blushed. It was dangerous, doing those kind of things in there. Who knew, someone might have walked in on them!

Haruhi was listening to the girls stories about their weekends, but suddenly got nervous when Kurakano started talking.

"I had a great weekend! I was with my boyfriend, and on top of that, I saw Haruhi in the park with Mori!" It seemed everyone in the room heard this, because all the girls in the room were going crazy about the new found secret romance in the host club, the secret boy love. 'Oh great, just kill me now' Haruhi thought when she saw Tamaki making his way to her.

"My sweet daughter, what were you doing with him in the park?" He asked, suspicion sounding in his voice. "I don't know what they did, but it sure looked like a date!" Kurakano said, giggling.

"What! No! Haruhi, I didn't raise you like this. You have to get daddy's permission first before you can date a man! And why, why did you have to start with Mori-sempei? If you wanted your perfect first date, you should have asked daddy!"

"If you're my father it would be freaky, dating you, don't you think? And since you're not my dad, it's freaky to date someone who calls himself daddy all the time."

Tamaki suddenly sat in his corner of woe, muttering about how his daughter was going through a difficult phase. Even though he sat there, he didn't miss the smirk on Kyouya's face.

"Kyouya, you look like you know more than me concerning this. What have you not been telling me, mommy?"


	14. Chapter 14

"Kyouya, tell me what you know!" Tamaki screamed, after he dragged Kyouya to the dressing room. "I don't know what's going on between those two Tamaki, and no, I'm not going to do research on this, it has no benefit at all to do so."

Tamaki gave Kyouya his puppy dog face, but this time Kyouya didn't fall for it. "No Tamaki. Besides, why are you so interested in this?"

"Haruhi is our daughter! As her mommy, you should be concerned as well, when your little daughter is hanging out with a giant! Besides, we don't even know why we call him the wild type, who knows what he's making her do!" Tamaki continued his wailing.

'I'm getting so sick of this… It's always 'Haruhi this, Haruhi that,' let's teach this idiot a lesson.'

Tamaki was still talking nonsense, until he was stopped by Kyouya's lips. He tried to pull away, but Kyouya pushed him against the wall and continued kissing him. He bit down in his lips, and in shock, Tamaki opened his mouth, giving Kyouya unwillingly entrance.

Tamaki tried to push Kyouya away, but failed when he something rub his manhood. Soon he accepted the kiss, and moaned in it.

Kyouya pulled away, smirking, and licking his lips. "That's why I don't care as much as you do." He said, and walked past Tamaki, back in the club room.

Left alone, Tamaki sunk to the ground. 'What just happened? Why did Kyouya… and since when is he… I don't understand it! Why did I suddenly feel so good? Why did I stop pushing him away?'

While Tamaki's thoughts kept raging through his head, Kyouya sat down calmly, and opened his laptop. He couldn't help but smirk, he was proud of himself, he just made the host club king submit to him.

His smile didn't go unnoticed by Haruhi. She sat in front of him, looking at him. "Sempei, did you tell Tamaki about me and Takashi?" she asked nervously.

"Don't worry, I didn't tell Tamaki anything. And you don't have to worry about him for a while. I think he has a lot on his mind right now." Kyouya couldn't help but chuckle. Many may think his action of a couple of minutes had no benefit for him, but they had. He had found out that he got a pretty amazing feeling when he was kissing Tamaki.

"Ah, ok, thank you sempei." Haruhi stood up. She grabbed her bag, and went home. The rest of the guys had already left. Takashi and Hunny had to go to their training, and Hikaru and Kaoru promised their mom they would help her pick new articles for her new clothing line.

On her way home she thought about Takashi. Somehow, she felt like she didn't mind people knowing about them. The girls would stop flirting with him, and she didn't have to feel jealous anymore. She didn't like to admit it, but when she saw all those girls around Takashi, she felt worried. Those girls all looked far more pretty then her. After all, everyone thought she was a boy, they would never be able to go out in public, everyone would think Takashi is gay.

When she got home, she made some homework, and watched TV. She was bored out of her mind. Just when she was going to make dinner, someone knocked on her door.

"Tamaki-sempei, what are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"Haruhi, I'm confused, could you please help me?" he asked. Haruhi let him get inside when she saw the tears forming in his eyes. When he sat down in the living room, she suddenly burst out in tears. "Haruhi, I don't know what to do anymore. Please help me, I never knew loving someone could be this confusing!"


	15. Chapter 15

"Tamaki-sempei, please slow down, I don't understand a word of what you're saying." Haruhi said after Tamaki kept wailing. Tamaki became quiet, and Haruhi led him in her house.

"Well then, sit down, and tell me what's going on."

Tamaki sniffled a bit, and started telling Haruhi about what happened in the dressing room. When he came to the point where Kyouya had kissed him, her eyes widened. Kyouya was gay? Who would have guessed?

"What do you feel for Kyouya-sempei?" she suddenly asked. Tamaki started crying again, and between his sobs he managed to tell her his feelings towards his best friend.

"I love him Haruhi. I have loved him since the day I met him. He was so kind to me, and when I found out about his true personality, I liked him even more. But I never told him that of course. I always dream of things like kissing him, but when he did that this day, I didn't know what to do. I don't know if he loves me or not. I don't understand it Haruhi." Tamaki cried again, and Haruhi sighed.

Standing up and walking around the table, she sat next to Tamaki and hugged him. "I think he loves you to Tamaki. I think he did this to tell you." He patted his head, and Tamaki wiped his eyes.

"How would I know. I'm an idiot right? Everyone thinks I am. How could he ever love someone like me." He muttered.

Haruhi had enough of it. She may not like Tamaki very much, but he was still one of her friends, and he needed to get back in reality. "Tamaki, this is enough! If you really want to know why he did this, than you shouldn't have come to me, you should have gone to Kyouya-sempei's house, and ask him. Yes, there is a change he will reject you, but if you don't try you never know, right?" she scolded Tamaki. It felt kinda weird doing it, but it was necessary.

Tamaki looked shocked, but he nodded none the less. He slowly stood up, and Haruhi followed him to the door. "I'll go to him now. You'll know what happened tomorrow if I'm not at school." And with this he left. Haruhi felt bad for being like this to her friend, but it was needed.

Less than two minutes later someone knocked her door again. 'How the hell am I going to prepare dinner like this!' she thought while she opened her door.

There stood Takashi, and Haruhi immediately felt better. She smiled, and hugged him tight around his waist. He didn't return the hug though. She looked up, confused, and asked him if there was something wrong.

"Why was Tamaki here?" He asked her. Haruhi explained him what was going on. Takashi grinned at the story. "Kyouya finally made his move." He said. Then he remembered he hadn't returned her hug yet, and quickly pulled her in his arms. Haruhi sighed at the warmth of his body.

"But Takashi, one thing is bothering me. I never took you for the jealous type!" she joked a little, poking in his chest. Takashi said nothing. He just lifted her lips and kissed her, deep and passionate. "I don't like it, you hanging around with other guys." He mumbled between the kisses. He gripped her butt, and deepened the kiss. Haruhi's hands had a mind of their own, and moved to his chest, rubbing it, and going up again, lacing her fingers in his hair.

Takashi pushed a little harder, and made her lie on her back. He hovered over her on all fours, and kissed her again. Their kissed got more passionate, and Takashi moved his hands on her hips. He slipped his hand under her shirt and caressed her sides and stomach.

Feeling his hands under her shirt was great, Haruhi thought. She felt his hands reach her sides again, and giggled a little. She was ticklish on her sides, Takashi noticed. Unconsciously, he moved his hands further up, and cupped her chest. This time he didn't stop when she moaned. It seemed like he had lost his control, and he needed to get it back, and fast.

He moved his lips to her neck, and left a trail of kisses there. He wanted to kiss her shoulder, but the strap of her top was in his way. Pushing it away, he sucked on her shoulder, not thinking about the fact that he would leave a bruise.

He still didn't have enough, and suddenly pulled her top off. Haruhi was shocked. One day he didn't want to go this far, and the other day he was being like this. But she did like it. The way his large hand massaged her breast through her bra. The way his lips caressed her skin.

Pulling his head up again, Haruhi kissed his lips, letting him know she wanted more. She wanted to feel him all over, and inside her. She pulled his shirt up, and threw it away. She looked at his bare chest. She remembered when he had picked her up and held her against his chest when they were looking for Hunny. Wanting to feel that again, she kissed his lips again, and pushed her body up, to feel his body against hers.

Using this to his advantage, he wrapped his arms around her, en unclasped her bra. He pulled it away, and looked at her beautiful body. She didn't have big breasts, but he liked them small.

Haruhi blushed when Takashi looked at her chest, she tried to cover it up, but he didn't allow her to. He kissed her again, and moved his lips lower than before, and almost reached her breast.

Just when he was about to kiss her left nipple, a phone started to ring. In this moment, Takashi was able to control himself again. Haruhi pushed the ignore button, and turned around. When she did, she saw Takashi sitting, holding her bra to give her back. "Takashi I-"

"No Haruhi. I already told you. We shouldn't." he said. He suddenly wondered if he was too strict. What would have happened if that phone didn't ring?

"Haruhi, we can't do this. Not until we're married." Takashi said. But he never suspected her to say the words she said.

"Then let's marry."

He looked up to see Haruhi looking at him with a determination in her eyes he had never seen before. He decided that moment, that Haruhi might be the perfect woman for him. She was strong willed, she was incredibly clever. More of those thoughts entered his brain as he stood up and walked towards her.

Taking her hand in his, he looked her in the eyes when he got down on one knee. He took a deep breath. "Haruhi Fujioka, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? I don't have a ring to give you right now, but my love for you is more important than a ring can be." He asked her blushing.

Haruhi smiled, and started laughing. "Takashi, yes. Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" she said. He hugged her, and span her around.

He knew it was very fast, his proposal, be he was sure she was the right one for him.


	16. Chapter 16

On his way home, Takashi was thinking about the ring he should buy for Haruhi. He knew she didn't like anything expensive, so he should keep the price low. But what color of stone should he pick, and what was her ring size? 'Maybe I should ask Kyouya to help me.' He thought.

When he got home, he decided to tell his parents and little brother right away. He asked one of the maids to get his family, and bring them to his room. He got there, and sat on his bed. He suddenly realized it was quite late. 'Well, this news can't wait.'

He sat there for five minutes, until Satoshi ran into his room. "Taka-nii! What's going on!" he asked worried. "Don't worry. Sit down." Takashi said. They waited for his parents to arrive, and told them to sit on his bed as well.

"This better be good, son, I was just planning to go to bed." His father said, looking irritated.

'How am I going to say this? Well, better say it right away…'

"I asked Haruhi to marry me and she said yes."

The reactions he got were quite surprising. His mother jumped up and hugged him, saying how proud she was of her son. His little brother sat on his bed a couple of seconds, and suddenly started laughing. "Who would have thought. Taka-nii getting married while he's not even twenty yet!" Then there was his father. He had a smile on his face. Takashi expected him to reject it, but he didn't.

His father stood up and hugged his son. "I'm proud of you son, but you do know, if her father doesn't approve, the wedding isn't going to happen, right?" Takashi hadn't thought of that, and swallowed. If Ranka didn't approve, it wouldn't happen. 'Let's hope Haruhi has success with Ranka…'

A couple of hours later, Haruhi was pacing through her room. She couldn't sleep, so she decided to wait for her father and tell him when he got home. He could come home any minute now, and Haruhi slowly started stressing. When she heard a key getting in the slot, she stopped pacing around.

Ranka walked through the door, and saw his daughter standing in the room. "Haruhi dear! Why are you still up? It's much too late for you." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Dad, I have to talk to you about something." Haruhi said nervously. They sat down, and Ranka stared at his daughter. She looked so nervous, what could she possibly have to say that got her so nervous? Then a thought got in his head. His daughter couldn't possibly be…

"Haruhi don't tell me you're-" "Takashi asked me to marry him and I said yes!" Haruhi nearly screamed. She was so nervous, and so happy she had said it. When she looked at her father, she was relieved. Her father didn't look angry, he did look shocked though, but she didn't see anything on his face that could mean he didn't agree with it.

Ranka didn't say anything for a couple of minutes, and Haruhi got nervous again. What if he thought about it and didn't like it? "I'll go make some tea." She said. Haruhi stood up and walked to the kitchen, until she heard her father.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked her. Haruhi smiled. "Yes, I love him." Ranka smiled sadly. "Seems like my little girl isn't so little anymore. Well, I guess that means we're going to have to search for a dress then." And he smiled at her. Haruhi felt better, and went to hug her father.

"Thank you daddy, I love you" Ranka hugged her back. When Haruhi went to the kitchen again, he felt a tear roll on his cheek. 'Kotoko, first I lost you, and now our little girl is leaving as well. She's really growing up right? She's no longer a little girl…'


	17. Chapter 17

"Are you ready?" Takashi asked, holding Haruhi's hand. They were standing in front of the double doors of the third music room. Today was the day to tell the guys they were engaged.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Haruhi said with a sigh. A few days ago Takashi asked her to marry him, and she said yes. They haven't been together for long, but they just knew they were right for each other.

Takashi squeezed her hand a little, and opened the door. When they entered, Tamaki ran towards them, but suddenly stopped when he saw Takashi holding Haruhi's hand.

"Mori-sempei, what are you doing with my Haruhi?" Haruhi looked at Takashi and asked if she should be the one to tell them. Takashi nodded, and noticed that the others had gathered around them as well. Hunny looked curious, he didn't know what was going on since he and his cousin spent less time together. Not just Hunny was looking curious, everyone, accept Kyouya of course. He already knew of their relation, and guessed they were going to tell them. Kaoru looked calm, unlike his brother, who was already getting mad. And Tamaki was being his self, hysterical. Wailing about his daughter having secrets.

"Tamaki, could you shut up for a couple of seconds so I can tell you what we need to say?" Haruhi said annoyed. Tamaki instantly shut up, and hid behind Kyouya.

"Takashi and I have to tell you guys something. We've been dating for a little while now, and yesterday, Takashi asked me to marry him and I accepted."

The reactions were all different. Kyouya just stood there, just a little bit surprised. He knew they were together, but he didn't know about their engagement. He was happy for them, even though he didn't show it. Tamaki just stood there, watching, holding Kyouya's shirt and muttering "My daughter is growing up."

Kaoru was laughing, he was happy for them, he knew Mori was a good guy, and they would make a very cute couple. Hikaru's reacted a little later then Kaoru, but when he did, he hugged both of them, and threatened Mori he better not hurt Haruhi, or else he would hurt him ten times worse. He was jealous, but he wanted Haruhi to be happy.

Hunny was the happiest of all. He was jumping around his cousin, and jumping on his back. He was really happy for him, Takashi found someone he wanted to be with and Mitsukuni knew he would give her everything she needed.

After a couple of minutes, Kyouya told them to get themselves together. It was almost time for the guests to arrive.

Hosting went by really fast, before Haruhi knew it, she was sitting on a couch with a magazine full of wedding dresses in her hands, marking pages she liked.

The twins saw her sitting there, and went to sit next to her, both on a side. "Haruhi, do you really think we're going to let you walk around in a dress we didn't make?" they asked.

"I can't accept that. I can't pay it, and it would take really much of your time to do it." She said. Hikaru took the magazine from her hands. "You know what, when you finish looking in this magazine, you give it to us, and we'll make a dress that looks like the ones you like." He completely ignored her rejection. Kaoru stood up, and walked to his bag. He grabbed some stuff out of it, and walked back, motioning for Haruhi to stand up so he could take her measurements.

"Guys, really, I don't need it. My dad already wants to help me." She tried, but it didn't work. They just kept taking measurements, and Hikaru was already going through the dresses she had selected.

"Haru-chan, we really want to help you make this the best day of your life, so let us help you ok? Let Hika-chan and Kao-chan make the dress, and let me help you with picking the food ok? Maybe Tama-chan can help you with the decoration, and Kyou-chan can help you with all the other important things." Hunny said. Haruhi couldn't possibly say no to this, so she nodded her head, and made some appointments with everyone so they could start making preparations.

She didn't always show it, but Haruhi was grateful for her friends. She truly loved them. They were always there for her.

When she looked Takashi's way, she saw him smile, and felt her heart skip a beat. 'Of course, there is one of them I love the most…'


	18. Chapter 18

"I always thought the dress is the last thing to pick?" Haruhi asked when she the Hitachiin house.

"Well, maybe that's what commoners do, but with us it's different. When you've picked the dress, you can create your whole wedding around the dress." Hikaru explained with a shrug. He walked in the room he and his brother used for designing. "What Hikaru means, is when you choose the material, color, and style of your dress, you can combine it with the tableware and flower. Do you get it now?" Kaoru asked with a grin. Haruhi nodded as an answer.

When they got in the room, Hikaru was nowhere to be seen, but they soon found him, searching different pieces of paper. When he got all of them, he laid them on the large table in the middle of the room. "Now, Haruhi. Kaoru and I looked in those magazines you had, and noticed you picked all the dresses with a tight upper piece, loose falling under piece and a ribbon. We made some designs for you to look at, so you can pick a few. We will make those, so you can fit them, and make your decision."

Amazed, Haruhi looked at the designs the twins made. They were all really good. It was difficult to pick, but somehow she managed to select four of the fifteen. "What are you guys going to do with the dresses I decide not to pick? It would be a waste to throw them away." Kaoru started to laugh. "Don't worry, we will sell them to different companies. All the companies would kill to have a Hitachiin piece in their collection."

After staying for dinner, which the twins mother insisted on that she stayed for, she headed home, with copy's of the designs to show her father. She really liked all of them, and didn't know how in the world she was ever going to be able to choose.

Suddenly she wondered what Takashi would think of her dress. What if he didn't like the way she would look on the wedding? What if he didn't match her dress? Kaoru said that's one of the most important things, that the couple looks like a perfect match. 'Maybe I should ask some help of someone else when I'm going to choose a dress…'

Ranka loved the designs. First he was worried that the twins would make Haruhi look silly, but he was convinced she would be the most beautiful bride ever, now that he's seen the designs.

Haruhi took a bath, and decided to go to bed early that day. Tomorrow she was going to Takashi's house to look for a nice location for their wedding. They were going to visit some churches, and some other beautiful buildings.

With some nice thought of her soon to be husband, she fell in a peaceful sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

A whole day. They were looking around for a nice place for their wedding but couldn't find anything. When Haruhi and Takashi arrived at Takashi's home again, they collapsed on the couch in the main room of the building. Their parents didn't allow them in Takashi's room when they were alone, they thought that would have to wait until the wedding was over.

"What do we do now Takashi? We went almost everywhere, but it's nowhere perfect." Haruhi sighed. Takashi nodded. Then he suddenly thought of something.

"Haruhi, follow me."

Haruhi was confused, but followed him. He led her out of the house, and they walked a bit further until they arrived in the backyard of the house. Takashi told Haruhi to close her eyes, and he picked her up and walked further. He didn't walk for long, he soon found the place he wanted to show Haruhi.

He put her on her feet again and told her to open her eyes again. When she did, she saw the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

There was a beautiful pond, not to big, with very clear water. She could easily see the fishes that swam in it. Around the pond stood all kinds of flowers, in every color. It was sunny, but there was a gentle breeze that came through the trees.

"Takashi, this place, it's beautiful!" Haruhi said in wonder. "But I still don't understand why you took me here…"

Sometimes Takashi really wondered how his fiancé could be so dense, and this was one of those times.

"For the wedding." He simply said. Haruhi's eyes grew bigger. Now that she thought of it, this was a nice place for a wedding. They could place benches on the grass, and the altar could stand next to the water.

"It's perfect." She said. Then she suddenly hugged him, and kissed him. They kissed a few minutes, until they were disturbed.

"Took you long enough to show her this place, Taka-nii." Satoshi came from behind a tree. He smiled, and the three of them sat on the grass. They talked a little bit about school when Takashi's phone rang. He had to go, it was time for his kendo practice. He kissed Haruhi on the lips, and left her with Satoshi.

"He really loves you, you know that right?" Satoshi said.

"Of course I do, and I love him to." Haruhi wondered why Satoshi would suddenly say this, but she decided to just ignore it. A maid came to see if they wanted something to snack, and Satoshi ordered her to get something to drink and some fruit.

They continued to sit there, and relax, until Satoshi broke the silence again.

"If you hurt him, I'll make sure you'll never be able to marry again."

Haruhi didn't know what to say. Here was the boy, who always scolded Hunny's little brother when he said something out of order, and just now he was threatening her.

"I won't." She didn't know what else to say to him, so she decided to go home now.

"Haruhi, I didn't mean it like that, but I really don't want to see my brother hurt." Satoshi said. Haruhi knew he cared a lot for his big brother, so she nodded, saying it was all right, and went home.

When she got home, she called Tamaki, saying they found the perfect place to marry. When she told him of the location, he was skeptic first, but when he heard Haruhi's enthusiasm, he decided to just go and look with her one day, so they could make the arrangements.

Haruhi took a shower, and went to bed. Once again, she had a nice dream of her and Takashi, and what her life would look like when she was married. She was sure their kids would be the most adorable on the whole world.


	20. Chapter 20

"You were right Haruhi, it is beautiful. Sorry I doubted you." Tamaki said with a smile on his face. They were standing in the Morinozuka garden, were Takashi had shown Haruhi the beautiful pond. It was three days after Haruhi had seen this for the first time. Now she and Tamaki were here to make some plans for the decoration.

"I wouldn't do much for decoration, it would be over the top when you do that. This place is beautiful already. All I would add is a little teahouse, the ones that were used long ago. You should place it right next to the water. There in the teahouse, you could place some flowers, but not too much. For the guests, I would place white chairs, simple, but elegant. Perhaps you could add some bows to the teahouse, but nothing more. Just that."

Haruhi was astonished. She thought Tamaki would want to place big flower bouquets everywhere possible, and add a lot of decorations, but no, he kept it simple. And Haruhi liked it. she could already imagine what the place would look like when Tamaki was finished, and she already loved it.

"Tamaki, I was a bit afraid of what you would do, but I'm leaving it in your hands." Haruhi smiled. Tamaki nodded, and pulled a notebook out of his bag. "Did Kyouya tell you to take one with you?" Haruhi asked laughing. Then she remembered that Tamaki was in love with Kyouya, and had gone to his house to tell him. How could she forget?

"How is it going with you and Kyouya?" She asked with a grin. Tamaki started blushing and answered. "It's going all right…" Haruhi laughed. "Come on, tell me! What happened when you went to his house after you visited me?"

By now Tamaki was beet red. "We talked… and kissed… and did other stuff. But that's not important right now! What's important is that we plan your wedding!"

"Tamaki! Don't change the subject. You did other stuff? Like what?" Haruhi was giggling, and Tamaki started to laugh as well.

"Ok, ok! I'll tell you. But don't let Kyouya know. His punishments are painful. Well… we, we went all the way. When I got to his house, the maid lead me to his room, not that she needed to but well. When I got there, Kyouya was doing something on his laptop, like always. But when he saw me he got that demon smile on his face. We talked, and I sat next to him. But suddenly he was pining me down the couch! And well, he kissed me, again, but this time we went further…"

Haruhi had never seen Tamaki shy, but it was unbelievably cute! She hugged Tamaki. "I'm happy for you Tamaki, and I hope one day I can help you with your wedding."

They left the garden, and went inside the house. Takashi's parents had allowed her to visit the house whenever she wanted, since she was going to be their daughter in law. They entered the kitchen, and got something to eat. They were waiting for Takashi to finish his training, so they could tell him what they had planned.

"Oh Haruhi! Don't forget, not that you know the decoration, you need to contact the twins!" Haruhi had almost forgotten, but she immediately called them to give them the style and colors.

"Tamaki, what about the reception? We're going to do that in the house, but…"

"I already talked to Mori about that, and he wants that to be a surprise for you. So you don't need to worry about that." Tamaki cut her off.

Then Takashi entered, and kissed Haruhi's forehead before getting some snacks. They talked about the wedding, his training, the other hosts.

Tamaki left early, he was going to sleep early so he could start preparing things for the wedding tomorrow. Haruhi stayed a bit longer, but somehow, when she spent a day with Tamaki, she always got tired. Takashi brought her home, and she went to bed as well.


	21. Chapter 21

"Haru-chan, do you think you can choose?" Hunny-sempei asked after Haruhi tasted yet another piece of cake. They've had a couple of cakes to taste, but Haruhi didn't know which one was good enough to be eaten on a wedding.

"It's so difficult. I really liked the strawberry cake, but not everyone likes strawberries." Haruhi had tried a strawberry cake, chocolate, lemon, hazelnut, cherry and coconut cake, but she still couldn't decide.

"Why don't you pick three cakes? You pick one you like, you pick one you think Takashi will like, and you pick a basic one." Haruhi thought of this idea, and thought it was quite a good plan. "What do you think Takashi likes?" Haruhi asked Hunny-sempei. Hunny-sempei didn't have to think for long, and answered almost immediately. "Takashi likes strawberry, just like you, but he also likes chocolate." "Ok, well than I think I've got it. I'll take the strawberry, chocolate, and lemon cake."

Hunny-sempei nodded, and after they told the bakers the date of the wedding and the location, they left the store.

"Oh before I forget, when you went to the bathroom, Hika-chan called. They have the designs you like ready for you to try on, so if you still have some time today, you should visit them."

Haruhi thanked him, and went to the Hitachiin mansion. She was greeted cheerfully by the twins when she entered the house. This time the twins looked more serious than ever, and didn't waste any time with pranks and jokes. They immediately went to their room to try the dresses.

"We've got five dresses Haruhi, so you need to try every one of them." Hikaru said. The first one she tried was a white one, with long, tight sleeves, and went all the way to the ground. The next one was a one-shoulder, in a light yellow color. Haruhi liked the dress, but it wouldn't go nice with the location. The next two were quite nice, but not perfect.

"We've only got one left. This is the one Kaoru thinks you'll pick. He is absolutely certain of it." Hikaru said. Kaoru stood grinning behind his brothers back. "Well, let me put in on then." Haruhi smiled.

It was easy to put on, and was really comfortable. When she excited the walk in closet, both of the twins gasped. Haruhi got curious now, and walked to the mirror. When she saw herself, she was sure of it. This is the dress. This dress is the right one.

The dress was strapless, long, shiny white, and with a light blue ribbon under her breasts, and it was tied together on her back. The twins came to stand behind her, both a hand on her shoulder. "I think we found the dress." Kaoru said. "Yeah, and now I have to stop gaming for a week." Hikaru said with a sad face. "That's your own fault. You shouldn't have made a bet when your opponent is so sure of himself." Kaoru said with a grin.

The twins examined Haruhi again, and made some notes of where they needed to make some changes. Haruhi was happy with the dress. Now all she needed to do was make the guest list with Takashi and Kyouya.

After all the help she got, she was happy she accepted the help of her friends. She was sure she would never have been able to do all of this on her own.

"Are you boys ready with our little miss bride? If you are, I'm taking her with me now." The twins' mother said. She was standing in the doorway with a smile Haruhi instantly recognized. "What are you going to do mom? We already have the dress so there is nothing more to do." Hikaru said with an annoyed voice.

"You may have found the dress, but Haruhi also needed something to wear underneath the dress, doesn't she?" When she winked Haruhi's way, Haruhi got a bad feeling. She never thought of the things she should wear under her dress.

Thinking about what to wear under it, she suddenly realized why she would wear something sexy under it…

The wedding night…


End file.
